In your eyes and in my heart i see
by FliscentFiretail
Summary: Mori Shinamura isn't a Typical American Girl.For Starters Shes Now A Transfer Student To Japan.What The Hell Will She Do When She Finds Out ThatHer Fav.Anime in the whole world is real?and better yet,her fav.character,the sexta espada?M ForLemonsInFuture
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hey guys! as much as i wish, i don't own Bleach or grimmjow, just Mori! Hope y'all like it! p.s. if i catch anyone using my ideas, your dead. (scary anime face.) haha, now you just need to figure out how serious i was when saying that. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**...**

Mori P.O.V.

I sighed as I reached my locker, feeling lonely. I was a strait-A-freak of a student who loved anime, bleach in particular and young creatures. It seemed the only people that understood me where people who went to kitsume cons and such, but in this tiny in the middle of nowhere town, I was a weirdo beyond belief. That's why when I got a chance to be transferred to a school in Japan; I didn't hesitate to say yes. If only I had known how much my life would change because of that decision.

I stared at all the new sights around me as I walked through the streets of Kyoto, trying to gain control of my dropped jaw. It was amazing here; the colors, the sounds, the movement of people, all of it. I couldn't help but ogle like a country bumpkin, which I totally was. Well, compared to this I was.

I was settled into my apartment pretty well after a week. I had another couple days before the school year started which left me some time to finish getting settled and learn the routs of Kyoto. Why was I living in an apartment and not with a transfer family? It turned out that there wasn't any left. They where planning on dropping me from the program but after some begging and reminding them that I had been living on my own for a couple of years already, they caved. As long as I brought in A's, they would take care of the apartment and give me an allowance for food. After all, an American that could speak perfect Japanese, knew their entire history, was a master of wado rye, and could write prolifically with their character system was a rare thing. The fact that my IQ was off the charts, and my Act and Sat's where scary just made them want me more. Sadly though, I could be completely daft at times and had a bad habit of spacing out and occasionally chewing my nails. And I was shy until I got all warmed up. Then I had a bad habit of talking too much. They where also trying to set up volunteer centers like those we had in America but where having difficulty. So not only did I have to get top grades, but I had to teach wado rye and violin classes as a volunteer at the center. All the kids that where transferred had to do something of that nature though, so I wasn't complaining. I did have school in a couple of days though, which meant it was time to go hunting for the high school.

Two days later.

I walked to school, my nerves drawn tight, my stomach jumping in anticipation and worry. I knew that I couldn't show any lack of confidence once I got close enough to the school. As a new student and an American, I would no doubt be tested by the other students. It was something that I was hoping to avoid for as long as I possibly could though.

When I sat down at my seat, it was seven minutes till class started. I was already getting stares, and a few brave bystanders wandered over to say hello. I was soon answering questions in my shy manner and chatting away with some other students.

"So what made you want to come to Japan," someone said, a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes, which was very unusual for someone of Japanese decent. This class seemed to have a colorful group though. I immediately blushed a bright pink. The girls' immediately caught on.

"Oh come on! It can't be too bad!"

"Ooooou, is it a secret?"

"Tell us!"

"Hehehe. What's his name?" My eyes widened and I turned even brighter pink, averting my eyes on the last comment.

"Well…" I struggled to contain my chagrin. "Um…" they gave me _**the look**_ and I caved. "Alright! My father used to work in Japan before I was born and he taught me how to speak Japanese when I was small, so I starting learning everything I could about Japan. And fell in love with Manga and Anime."

"Oh wow!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh that is so cool!"

"Neat! What's your favorite anime or manga?" I smiled as I answered the enthusiastic girls around me.

'Bleach and Inuyasha!" I didn't miss it when all of their eyebrows shot up. I played dumb though and pretended to space out.

"So…" inquired a bustier senior of the group, "who do you think the hottest guy in the Bleach series is?" she gave a mischievous and knowing grin while the other girls shot her warning looks. I played dumb to those as well.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjeaqes." I answered, blushing. They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why the hell would you like him?"

"Oh my gosh…" the murmurs of disbelief caused me to purse my lips and look away.

"I don't know why I like him either, to be quite honest. I think it was the sadistic grin, and the honor he showed when it came to fighting. That and he has qualities that I will never have." I murmured before turning sharply to the group who where looking at me in amazement.

"Its not like any of that is real though," I said, my tone slightly defensive. "If he was real and I did meet him, I'd probably go into shock before taking off like a bat out of hell." I then frowned and looked down.

"So why have a crush on him?" demander an orange hairs girl with blue hair clips.

"Why not? His hair and eyes are gorgeous, and he's tall. He's ripped in the perfect way, well proportioned, brave, strong, and confident, has a sense of honor, doesn't give a shit about authority and is a badass. He's also very stubborn and a strong person; he's very different." Suddenly the bustier one laughed though she tried to hide it. The other ones tried to smile but I could almost see the anime sweat marks pop up on their heads.

"Careful what you wish for." The busty one said with a giggle while winking at me. My eyebrow nearly twitched.

"By the way, I wasn't able to catch anyone's name." another nervous look passed between them all. The dude standing off to the side pushed his glasses further up on his nose. I played dumb again.

"…I'm Kurasaki Ichigo," said an orange haired young man.

"Nice to meet you!" I said giving a small bow. Sheesh, I should get an award for how many times I had to play dumb today.

" I'm ishida uryu."

"Yatsutoro Sado"

"Inoue Orihieme" the list continued. Somehow I managed to stay calm, though truth be told, I was getting pretty mad. So they thought they could just pull a prank like that on me and I wouldn't catch on? Wow, these people where just jerks. But I played dumb and smiled and chatted even though on the inside I was seething; just burning with hurt and anger. A big part on me wanted to go home, if the entire class was going to be jerks. Ha! Making fun of me for liking anime! In the anime capitol of the world. That was screwed up.

The day passed without incident, though I was a bit confused. When I called these people by their names, they would immediately responded, like it really was their name. My confusion grew throughout the day. Had these people been telling the truth when they said that those where their names? They had been lying, right? I wasn't so sure anymore.

That night after getting back from giving my first lessons I sighed and plopped down on my modest couch. Just then, next door I heard something crash and someone start cussing. The land lady had told me someone had just moved in next door. This must be them. I filched at the sound before I leaped up and went to my front door, debating as to if I should go and check on the newcomer or not. After all, I had no clue as to who they where. I hesitated a moment more then went out and tentatively knock on my neighbor's door. The cursing quieted and after a moment the door opened to reveal a rather tall man.

"Yeah? What is it?" he demanded, almost rudely. I looked up, surprised by his height. I was even more surprised when I saw that his hair and eyes where a startlingly beautiful light blue.

He.

Was.

Gorgeous.

"Um… ah… are you alright?" I sputtered, caught off guard. He seemed to have a permanent frown on his face, and from what I could see from his tank top, or lack of one, he had a solid chest that was covered in defined muscles as well as his arms. I could almost feel myself growing smaller in nervousness and fear, my cheeks slightly pink.

"I heard something crash and was wondering if you where ok or if you needed any help with moving. The landlady told me you where new here." I said, my voice shy as I looked at the ground which was totally unlike me.

"Che! Like that could have hurt me…" he said, relaxing against the frame of the door, opening it more so that I could see the broken mirror that lay behind him further into the room.

"You always this shy?" he demanded. I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you always this blunt?" his frown deepened slightly and he looked like he was about to say something rude when a scream cut out from the night. I immediately fell partially into a defensive fighting stance before racing toward the noise. I hadn't seen the blue haired man do the same.

Grimmjow P.O.V.

When I bumped into the mirror and I had come off the wall and shattered, I couldn't help but start cussing. I was having a really shitty day, if you know what I mean. Not only was the soul society forcing me to move to Kyoto from out of nowhere, THAT DAY, but they had assigned me to go to school with the rest of the shinigami's in the area. That in itself was going to be hell. Then there was a knock on the door. I ceased my curses and went to answer it. If it was a neighbor who didn't like my language, they could go screw themselves for all I cared. I opened the door to reveal an unusual looking girl. She had coral pink lips that where plump and inviting, a defined strait nose, dark curly brown hair that went down to her back side and big brown eyes; they where a little slanted but not enough to mark her as Japanese. She had very, very light olive toned skin and a medium build. She wasn't chubby, but she wasn't a stick figure either. And her head was level with my shoulder, so she had to be about five foot six-ish. When I took in her breasts and hips I swallowed unintentionally. She was as curvy as a Spanish guitar.

"Yeah? What is it?" I demanded. I berated myself momentarily. I had been trying to be more civil with people and was failing dismally once more.

"Um… ah… are you alright?" she sputtered, seemingly caught off guard. I could see her shoulders slowly grow tenser.

"I heard something crash and was wondering if you where ok or if you needed any help with moving. The landlady told me you where new here." she said, her voice shy as she looked at the ground.

"Che! Like that could have hurt me…" I said, relaxing against the frame of the door, opening it more. She looked around my arm her eyebrows raising a bit as she took in the shattered mirror. She then returned to her shy tense pose. I could feel a bit of my former irritation return, getting the better of me.

"You always this shy?" I demanded. She pursed her full coral pink lips, her chocolaty brown gold eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you always this blunt?" she said, her shyness fading. My frown deepened slightly and I sorted through several rude things to say to her when a scream cut out from the night. I watched as in surprise as she and I had immediately fell into a defensive fighting stance before the young woman went racing off toward the noise. I stared after her for a moment before following.

Mori P.O.V.

I skidded around a corner just in time to see the man strike the woman full across the face. The other men that surrounded her hooted with laughter and caroled around for a better position. I felt my furry rise to an unbearable peak. These bastards where going to pay.

Grimmjow P.O.V.

Dame! That girl could move fast. I skidded around the corner of the building just in time to see the girl from earlier land a vicious kick to some thug's diaphragm. He flew back wand landing hard on his side. She then twisted and grabbed another one, slipping her hand behind his head before slamming her elbow, lightning fast, two times into his jaw. There was a sickening pop and he collapsed moaning. She flipped backward, landing a kick in the chin on the guy that had been running toward her with a knife. He stumbled and fell, too dazed to get up for a moment. In that amount of time, another man attacked her, trying to punch her in the face. I prepared myself to use sonido, when she latched onto the man's arm and twisted it so far that there was another sickening pop and his cry of pain filled the air. The man she had dazed had finally come to his senses and stood, before launching himself at her, ready to tackle her. She saw it coming and rolled onto her back as he launched himself at her, his body almost horizontal to the ground. She managed to get her feet under him and she used the force of his motion to send him flying past/over her, where he slammed into a wall that was five feet away. I nearly clapped, I was that impressed. I watched as she stood and walked over to a quivering figure that lay on the ground.

"There there," she murmured softly, as she slowly, carefully brought the other woman into her arms. The girl in her arms started sobbing. The curly haired girl just continued to sooth and comfort the frightened creature. Curls then rose to her feet and pulled the girl with her.

"These bastards might wake up and I don't have a phone on me so I can't call the police. We had best be going." She murmured to the girl that was clinging to her. That's when I stepped out from around the corner.

"Che. I don't think you need to worry about that," I said nonchalantly. Curls tensed and I watched with delight as her eyes went from soft to fiery. Man, she was something else.

"Oh. Its you." She said, though she only relaxed a little bit. Then she examined the now frozen looking girl in her arms and felt her forehead before sighing. "Mind doing me a favor?" she asked. I shrugged mildly curious as to what she had in mind.

"She's gone into shock and I need to get her back to my apartment. Could you carry her?" I snorted.

"Fine." I said. I closed the distance between us and picked the frozen girl up into my arms. She suddenly screamed and began to fight me, scratching me across the face. Since I had picked her up with both arms I let the one under her legs go and she lurched from horizontal to vertical with in the second. Curls immediately went forward trying to stop the girl from hitting me and as the freaked out girl in my arms flailed, on her way back to her own feet, she landed a wild kick to Curl's ankle. Curls yelped and tripped clutching her hurt foot. Just then, the police started showing up. I sighed.

Mori P.O.V.

After about thirty minutes of explaining things to the police, the girl I had rescued was being taken home and I was on my way as well, though I was having a bit of difficulty with my ankle. It took me a few minutes to realize that the blue haired man was still there.

"Want me to carry you? You're moving really slow," came a voice from a few feet next to me. I nearly leaped a foot into the air.

"Gah!" I gasped as my ankle began to scream from pain. I grimaced briefly from the pain, as I took in the man beside me. "Oh, it's just you," I said. My ankle twinged again and I suppressed a groan. He moved closer.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before scooping me up in his arms and heading down the street at a brisk pace. If my ankle wasn't hurting so bad and if I wasn't so cold, I probably would have smack him for doing that, seeing as I barely knew him.

Before we made it back though, weariness and the warmth of the stranger's body lulled me into the land of dreams, and soon I was fast asleep in his arms.

**...**

**soooooooo... HOW WAS IT? don't worry, i'll explain a lot more stuff later like...**

**Why is the Bleach team in Kyoto and not Karakura?**

**Why is Grimmjow being so laid back and civil? (Scary! shudders.) **

**Why is this in our universe? and how come the soul society hasn't wiped the Anime, Bleach, from Mori's memory before she got to the school in which they, (the shinigami) where learning at? **

**what Mori's_ real_ part in the story is... *waggles eyes brows. evil grin***

**hehe! *evil laughter* stay tuned my sweets! the more you review, the more often i will update! and the more you demand i write, the more i will write! send me messages, anything! but i need freed back if you want this baby to keep building. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello my peeps! glad to see all the reviews and updates in such a short period of time! just know, the more you update, the more you review, and the more ya'll tell me what you guys wanna see in this fanfic, the more i will write! thanks again to my reviewers and subscribers! **

**Sigh. i know i know... i don't own bleach, or my love, Grimmjow, only mori. there! i said it! *sob***

**...**

Chapter 2

**Mori P.O.V.**

I sighed contently as I snuggled closer to my pillow. It was a bit to firm and seemed to radiate heat; that only made me snuggle into it more, my arm wrapping around it as I savored the warmth.

"Gah! Watch it girl. Your hands are freezing." The pillow muttered sleepily as it wrapped a muscular arm around me. My sleep muddled brain finally began to work just a little. Only a little though. Like I said, I was really daft sometimes and was definitely not a morning person. I opened a slumber glazed eye to look at the person whose arms I was in. It was a man of about twenty years with sky blue hair and a muscular chest and arms. The blanket was gathered around our waists from where we lay in the bed.

"Who are you?" I muttered, thinking I was dreaming. After all, he had blue hair and was the most dame beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He had to be a dream. He cracked open a light blue eye to look at me.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He muttered before closing his eyes again. I giggled. Now I was sure it was a dream seeing as he was my anime crush. I liked it.

"What?" he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Becaaaaause…" I got up on my hands and knees before straddling him, my oversized baggy shirt fluttering loosely against the upper part of my legs. His eyes flew open his expression one of shock. My lips hovered over his.

"Because… I think this the best dream I've ever had…" I whispered, his more erratic breathing tickling my lips and nose. Then I kissed him, my hands tangling themselves into his soft hair, my body now perfectly flush against his muscular feverish one. He moaned and next thing I knew he rolled me over onto my back with him hovering over me, one of his big feverish hands sliding from my ankle all the way to my hip, his hand sliding under the oversized sleeping shirt that I was wearing. I gasped when he grabbed one of my breasts as he passionately kissed me. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and began to explore it as thoroughly as possible. As he continued to play with my breasts my back arched when he squeezed my nipple. My left ankle then began to throb when I straightened it out in my pleasure. I let out a small sound of pain. Grimmjow immediately pulled away, concern in his eyes. That in itself made me frown. Since when did the Grimmjow Jeagerjaques from Bleach care if someone was hurt? Hmm. Maybe this was just how Dream Grimmjow acted, not Bleach Grimmjow.

"What is it?" he demanded as he sat back in front of me, his eyes immediately going to my hips and my wrists.

"My ankle hurts for some reason…" I murmured as I examined it. He frowned then realization dawned on his face. My ankle twinged again and I grabbed it with a moan of pain. The last shock of pain finally got my sleep and lust addled brain back in gear. I gasped as everything from yesterday came rushing back to me. I could feel my face turning cherry red and tears of humiliation begin to well up in my eyes. so this was real? ugh! i had practically thrown myself at him, like a slut. I had instigated this entire thing. what he must think of me now! wait, could he be mad at me for this? Grimmjow was starting to look annoyed and exasperated with me, only making it worse. yeah, he had to be ticked, now that he was awake and thinking.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said from behind my hands. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh… I was so embarrassed that I couldn't think of anything else to do but to flee. I tried to leap out of the bed my ankle began to scream in pain. I gasped as it flared up. Before I could fall or move another step, Grimmjow picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! Chill out. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you're not careful! Che. Silly woman." He muttered as he walked into the living room.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

I nearly woke up all the way when I felt icy cold fingers find their way to my warm ribs. After a moment I cracked open an eye and realized that I was getting used as a pillow. It was the girl I had carried home last night.

Flashback

She had drifted off from exhaustion and when I had arrived back to her apartment, I realized that she was locked out. The landlady didn't live in the apartments though, oddly enough, so I had no extra key or spare. I wasn't able to find an open window or anything either. I was half tempted to just leave her on her front door or kick the dame thing down, but all that time in the soul society had caused me to become not as gruff.

I had been assigned to the fourth squad by head captain Yamamoto, to my utter horror. It was a squad that was mainly made of healers. Not a place for a fight loving meathead like myself. I practically ended up begging to be move to the eleventh squad. He refused, and figured that squad four was the best thing. I guess he was right. After a span of five years, I ended up becoming good friends with Hanataro and soon, his and Captin Urahana's patience and calm demeanor managed to rub off on me as well, causing my lethally short temper to be not so lethal. It was still pretty short though.

Besides it was getting pretty cold and I couldn't just leave her. When Curls had started to shiver, I gave up with a sigh and brought her into my apartment. Hopefully she wouldn't mind too much. I hated it when women started getting noisy. Hehe, well, most of the time. I brought her in and set her on the couch. With her eyes still closed she reached out, found a pillow and curled up holding it to her chest. I blinked in surprise before shrugging and getting ready for bed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she opened the door to my room just as I had turned to lamp off. I immediately turned it on to find that her eyes were closed and she was shivering as she walked into the bed. She muttered something before yanking off her school uniform and climbing in just her underwear. I somehow managed not to yell in surprise and mild horror. If she found herself like that tomorrow, I would probably be a dead man.

"Dame it!" I muttered as I took off toward a box in the corner of my room. Kuiske had been kind and stocked me with some clothing and necessities, seeing as how I was to be permanently station in the area. I hastily went through its contents until I found a pair of pajamas; an oversized shirt and long pair of trunks, though I myself was just wearing trunks. I then went back to the side of the bed she inhabited now. Sheesh, this girl was more trouble than she was worth! I did my best not to stare at her gorgeous curvy figure as I pulled her arms through the shirt and slid it over her head. She muttered something and as I tried to slip the trunks onto her creamy legs, she turned over and kicked them, along with my arm, and managed to send them across the room. I clutched my forearm as I cursed quietly so as not to wake the little demon. I hope she doesn't snore I thought irritably. Just then, a soft snore started up. My eye started to twitch spasmodically. Of course. I should have known. After a moment of watching the troublesome little monster sleep I climbed in my side of the bed and cut the lights out. Well, at least she didn't snore loudly.

End of Flashback

Those cold fingers slid across my chest until her arm was draped across my chest. Then she stuck them in between my arm and my bare side. This girl had to be evil incarnate.

"Gah! Watch it girl. Your hands are freezing." I muttered sleepily as I wrapped an arm around the annoying little woman, enjoying the feel of her soft warm body against mine. If only she didn't have hands of ice. I felt her eyelashes brush against my bare chest as she opened her eyes and I felt her head move as she looked at me.

"Who are you?" she mumbled. I cracked open a light blue eye to look at her. well, we hadn't had an opportunity to introduce ourselves after all. she must be want to know at least whose bed shes in or who's arms are holding her.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."I muttered before closing my eyes again. I heard her giggled.

"What?" I murmured, my eyes still closed. I didn't really care, but asked anyway, too sleepy to think of anything else to do.

"Becaaaaause…" I felt her get up before she slipped a soft creamy thigh over my waist straddling me. My eyes flew open in shock to take in a startlingly beautiful sight. Her long wild curls where mussed and she had a mischievous look in those sparkling eyes of hers. Her lips hovered over mine, her breath soft against my face as it tickled my lips and nose.

"Because… I think this the best dream I've ever had…" she whispered. My breathing was becoming more and more erratic. Then she kissed me with those soft inviting lips of hers, her small hands hands tangling themselves into my hair, her body now perfectly flush against mine. I couldn't help it. I moaned and next thing I knew I had flipped us over, hovering over her. One of my hands slid from her right ankle all the way up to her hip and continued under the oversized sleeping shirt that I had dressed her in. She gasped when I grabbed one of her soft medium breasts as I passionately kissed her. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth and began to explore it as thoroughly as possible. When I pinched one of her nipples, her back arched and she let out a small sound of pain. I immediately pulled away and she frowned.

"What is it?" I demanded as I sat back in front of her, my eyes immediately going to her hips and wrists, looking for signs of bruising. I knew that I couldn't always control my strength and I hadn't wanted to hurt her. If I had hurt her, then those where probably the most likely of places. uless it had been her ankle...

"My ankle hurts for some reason…" she murmured as she examined it, cutting off my musings. She almost looked puzzled. Then it hit me. She was the transfer student that hadn't had her memories of the anime Bleach erased. Well, they had used the machine on her, telling her it was an eye test in the airport, but for some reason it hadn't worked. So when she saw the hair and heard the name, she then thought she was dreaming, seeing as she hadn't woken up fully enough to remember last night. If it hadn't been for the pain in her ankle, it may have taken longer for her to wake up fully. She grabbed it with a moan of pain, and then gasped. I watched with alarm and a bit of exasperation as her face turned bright red and tears began to well up in her glistening eyes. Then the hands where covering her face.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she whispered from behind her hands. She tried to leap out of the bed but she gasped once more and her red face began to lose its bright hue as her features started to turn white. I immediately picked her up. I didn't want her to collapse.

"Hey! Chill out. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you're not careful! Che. Silly woman." I muttered as I walked into the living room. Such a fussy little creature. Then the smell of salt water hit my extra sensitive nose. Ah shit.

"Why the hell are you cry?" I asked in exasperation trying to get a good look at her, but her face was again hidden in her hands.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a tiny voice, her hands still in place over her face. I blinked in surprise. To tell the truth, I thought she would be the one that was mad at me.

"Why the hell would I?" I demanded as I set her on the island that was in my tiny kitchen. I then pried her hands from her face, careful not to hurt her wrists or arms. What to do? Should I call her weak and tell her to suck it up? nah, that would be harsh. Should I pat her on the back? I have no idea. Hug her? Che, and get attacked for it? Naw.

"there's nothing to cry about. You didn't do anything wrong, so cut it out, got it?" I snapped gruffly. I couldn't help it. When people cry, I really don't know how to react to it. Before the soul society, I probably wouldn't have cared, but a few of my friends had been very sensitive women, so I had to watch this dame moth of mine more than anything. I hastily wiped up her tears and got her a tissue. When she looked shy, I scolded her.

"Then… why _are_ you mad?" she murmured, looking shy again, peaking at me through her curtain of wild hair. The water from her tears still clung to her lashes and she looked a little tired. Dame, she had no idea how endearing she was to me right now.

"You were crying." I said, my tone less harsh then it had been. I couldn't be harsh when she looked at me like that.

"And that makes you mad? Crying?" she murmured.

"Yes and no." I said. I then went to the fridge and got some bandages out of the freezer. She watched with a puzzled expression. I then began to examine her ankle carefully. I tsked when I realized what was wrong. it was sprained.

"How the hell did the wench from last night manage to give you a sprained ankle?" I muttered as I began to wrap her foot on the freezing bandages. She looked surprised.

"It's sprained?" she demanded. I nodded. She sighed.

"Well this sucks." She said, looking let down. Then she gasped.

"What time is it?"

**Mori P.O.V.**

I watched with trepidation as I guess …Grimmjow(?) went rummaging through a box in search of a clock. He let out a grunt of recognition when he found it. Then I heard him start to curse quietly under his breath as he looked at it. Without a word to me he ran out of the kitchen, only to reappear with my school cloths.

"Get dressed! We are going to be late!" he said as he plugged in a toaster and shoved some bread into it. I immediately started to do so. Then my brain kicked in.

"Wait, why the hell am I in this shirt? Did you undress me?" I demanded, distracting me away from the fact that he had said "we" were going to be late. There was a more pressing issue on my mind at the moment. Then I realized with jolt that I didn't have pants on, only an oversized shirt that was five inches past my hip. I gasped in horror, turning red again and attempted to yank the shirt further down my leg, though sitting made the task a bit more difficult than it should have been. And he had the nerve to laugh at me. I turned to glare at him, beet red and smacked him playfully in the arm. I would save the real blows for after I had heard what had happened.

"Do you realize that you have a bad habit of sleepwalking?" he asked me, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I blinked in surprise.

"I was sleep walking?" I demanded. He nodded his expression turning into one of mild irritation.

"I put you on the coach and you curled up. You looked alright and seemed to be asleep so I left you there. I nearly jumped out of my skin when all of a sudden my door opens up. I turn on the light and you mach in there, strip, and climb in the other side of the bed. I tried to get some pants on you as well, but you kick the hell out of me and them, so I gave up and went to sleep." He explained. I studied his face carefully, looking for any sign that he was lying. He snorted, noticing my guarded, scrutinizing look.

"Wanna see the bruise you gave me?" he asked me as he pointed to a bruise on his arm. My eyes widened when I realized he had a bruise on his arm that was looked a bit like my heel of my foot.

"hmph." I said, starting too slid off the counter. He seemed to come out of nowhere, his arm around my waist, my feet now dangling above the ground. I looked up at him only to find that he was scolding me heavily.

"I thought I told you to stay off that foot!" he snapped. I tried to glare at him convincingly, but he just picked me up like he had before and headed toward his room. He them set me on the edge of the bed and stalked into his closet muttering irritably to himself.

"That man! Ugh, I swear." I grumbled. I then realized that when he had brought me into this room, he had also brought my cloths. I then began to dress hurriedly.

I had finished with the last button on my shirt when he barged in wearing the same uniform that all the guys at my new school wore. I blinked in surprised.

"Good. You're dressed." He said. With that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"hey!" I squeaked. He ignored me and went out the front door, me still over his shoulder. After a moment of walking, he put me back on my feet, making sure I didn't use my left ankle. he knocked on the front door of the office and the landlady appeared.

"Yes dear? Can I help you?" she said.

"Yeah. She locked herself out of her apartment and she forgot her brief case that she needs for class." The annoying blue haired man stated. I gave him an annoyed glance.

"Oh! Here you go sweet heart," the land lady said, rummaging until she found the spare to my apartment.

"Thanks," I said, taking the key. When she closed the door, I was back on Grimmjow's shoulder and he was already halfway to my building.

"Key," he demanded. I resisted the urge to smack him.

"Say the magic word," I snapped. I heard a snarl and suddenly I was on one of my feet. With a glare he took the key from me and opened the door. Then I was back over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I squawked. "What is your problem?" he ignored me and picked up my briefcase. With that he locked the door and turned to leave. I was getting sick of this though. I grabbed a rail that went across the top of the door way that framed the outer porch of my building as he walked under it, curling my body so that I managed to wretch myself from his grasp.

"Let's just get something strait!" I snapped. I then dropped to the ground, careful of my ankle. He whirled to glare at me, his eyes almost taking on a deadly hue as they hardened like stone. I swallowed in surprise and fear. He paused for a moment, before his expression softened slightly. Before I could get out another word, he was in front of me. Then somehow I ended up riding piggy back. 'What the hell?' I thought.

"You wanna be late woman? Just be quiet and let me walk in peace." He snapped, though his voice was quieter. My eye started to twitch spasmodically in my annoyance, thought I knew better than to say something to sharp to him. He was after all helping me get to school and had put up with me for the morning.

"Maybe you're used to talking to women like that, and I understand that you're helping me and everything, but it would appreciate it if you would treat me with more respect and stop manhandling me without my permission." I grumbled, my check now resting against his neck. He didn't say a thing for the rest of the journey.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

I nearly had a heart attack when she was suddenly pulled out of my grasp from where she was on my shoulder.

"Let's just get something strait!" she snapped. Then I turned to see her let go of a rail and land gracefully on one foot. Then she striated and pointed at me, annoyance and irritation all over her face. I could feel myself immediately react. I was getting really mad at her now and all my previous frustrations, all the stress, all the everything where too much. I just wanted to let go and not contain this anger I felt inside me. I wanted to take it out on someone, anyone!

…on her.

Then she swallowed, the fear in her eyes a tangible thing. Those big brown eyes of her had widened a bit and those sweet soft coral lips where slightly parted in her fear. I paused for a moment, struggling with my inner anger. I really wanted to give into my anger, to let it all out, but for her to look at me like that, I couldn't. I could feel my expression softened slightly.

I couldn't.

Before she could get out another word, I was in front of her. With sonido speed I got her on my back and started off at a jog, heading towards the school.

"You wanna be late woman? Just be quiet and let me walk in peace." I snapped, my voice quieter.

"Maybe you're used to talking to women like that, and I understand that you're helping me and everything, but it would appreciate it if you would treat me with more respect and stop manhandling me without my permission." She grumbled softly against my neck. I sighed silently and didn't say a thing for the rest of the journey.

**...**

**AN: Yay! its finished! don't worry! more to come IF... da da duuuuh! you review!**

**Yeah, Grimmjow is a bit more mellow. i made him that way because i noticed something. almost every time we have seen him in the bleach series, he was kicking the shit out of Ichigo or yelling, or fighting for his life. when he was with his Fracciones, the closest thing he had to a friend at a time, he wasn't yelling and he didn't seem as pissy. I'm saying he's been in survival mode for a long time. So i tried to figure out what on earth could calm the crazy guy down a bit. i decided several years at the soul society, with a non fighting/minimal fighting squad and a few good friend would do the trick.**

**And don't worry, hehehe... i've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Like...**

**The story as to why Hanataro and Grimmjow are friends**

**why grimmjow ended up joining the soul society**

**Why the bleach people are living Kyoto and not kuarakura town**

**And thanks again to my reviewers! you all make me so happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! another chapter done! Greetings my peeps! i wanted to thank **_Lovelylilyvamp66_** and **_DreamsOverTheMoon_** for reviewing, and all that have added this story to their favorites and subscribed! your all so awesome for giving this a chance, and i really appreciate it! and don't worry. Grimmjow will never loose his badass-ness. **

**Sigh. must i say it? ...Alright fine! i don't own Bleach or Grimmjow, only Mori and her awesome intellect! **

**...**

**Ch. 3**

Mori P.O.V.

I could feel his shoulders go tense as he walked into the school building, not even bothering to try hide that I was ridding piggy back from anyone. I frowned. What had him so upset?

"Where's your class?" he asked, his voice gruff and low.

"This way," I said, pointing straight ahead. He followed my directions until we ended up in front of our class. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

When we opened the door, most of the class was already inside, chatting away, some looking anxious, some irritable, some excited. Then everything went quiet.

"Where's your seat woman," Grimmjow murmured to me as he walked into the class room, pointedly ignoring the stares and the stony faces. I pointed silently and he set me down at my desk.

"Thank you," I murmured. Suddenly there was a hysterical giggle from the other side of the class. I turned to see the bustier one, Ranguiku, attempt to contain her laughter.

"What the hell is your problem?" snarled Grimmjow, his voice deadly, his eyes stony and hard, his posture tense. I stared at him in surprise. Even when I had been difficult and irksome to him, he had never looked this dangerous or this tense. What the hell? Without thinking, I reached out and touched his shoulder in concern. He stayed tense then, after a moment I felt the muscles in his arm begin to relax slightly.

"Oh nothing," said Ranguiku as she took her seat behind me. "Mori and I had been having the most interesting of conversations yesterday, and I couldn't help but find today to be a bit more than ironic, Grimmjow." His frown managed to deepen a little, and I immediately cut in, trying to distract him from which conversation Rangiku and I had had.

"I take it you all know each other. Can you tell me what's going on here?" I murmured to Grimmjow. Silence reigned over the room once more. I could see Rukia and Ichigo having a silent conversation, one the involved a lot of glares and discreet hand gestures.

"Not now and not yet." He said to me. Thankfully the bell rang and the class got into shape, everyone heading to their seats.

"Why don't you sit here?" demanded Ranguiku, offer her desk to Grimmjow. I pursed my lips in annoyance. Why would… then it hit me. The conversation from yesterday we had had about Bleach and who the hottest guy was… and what my answer had been. I blushed and shot her a dirty look. The bitch. Her desk was right behind mine. So she was thinking about being a matchmaker, huh? She gave me a wink and shimmied away, looking giggly and smug about something more than giving Grimmjow the desk. What the hell? Ugh. It's not like he was the real Grimmjow or anything. Firstly it wasn't possible for the obvious reasons and secondly, this guy was far to mellow.

Class continued without incident and finally, the lunch hour began. Grimmjow and I had forgotten to make our lunches before we had headed to school, us being late and all, so I couldn't help but feel thankful that I kept spare money stashed for times like these.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and limping down the hall after the bell rang. For some odd reason, my ankle didn't hurt half as bad as it had that morning and seemed to be healing very fast. In fact the more I moved it, the better I felt for some reason. Grimmjow didn't fight me, but his muttering was starting to get on my nerves. People mulled in the halls and some left the campus or went out to the yard to have their food.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some food," I answer. "It's lunch time after all." He frowned at me as if trying to figure something out. I ignored him and continued to limp until I was in line at the cafeteria.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't really care." He said, his voice rough. His shoulders where getting tense again. I looked around and with a bit of surprise spotted Ichigo, a red haired man with tattoos, and Rukia arguing over something. Then Ichigo shot Grimmjow a furtive glance. I could feel my eyes narrowing. There was too much going on at this school for me to play dumb anymore. There were people who had the names of and fit the description of the characters from bleach so much so, that it seemed eerie. They got weird-ed out by the mention of the shown and seemed surprised about me knowing about it even though they themselves obviously had as well. It was pretty popular, so why should that make them nervous? The thing was, it shouldn't. Their reaction to who my crush was had made them look at me like I was crazy, which didn't make much sense if the show was fake. Also, Rangiku had gone into a giggle fit when Grimmjow and I had showed up, him carrying me and she had said something about it being ironic. And there was also the fact that Grimmjow seemed to appear out of thin air at times. It was too much for some of this not to be real. So why were they living here and not in Karakura town? I nibbled my thumb nail as I thought, still going through the line. Time to get some answers.

Soon I had a tray full of food and a couple of milks. I headed for the roof, Grimmjow in tow. After a minute of walking, we where soon out in the crisp fall air as a gentle breeze flew past. I sat carefully to avoid hurting my ankle, and pated the spot next to me for him to sit down. The moody blue haired man sat and soon we were enjoying our meal. I had given him a lot of food, and most of my milk as well. Why? To get his guard down. The less alert he was, the more likely he was to let something slip if I popped an unexpected question on him. I thought about what I would ask him as I ate, lost in thought. After a moment it came to me.

I waited until he was done and had drunk the last drop of milk from the carton. He seemed to enjoy it immensely and was mellowing out. He yawned and leaned against the side of the building as he stretched his legs out in front of him. I could see the food induce drowsiness in his eyes, making them lazy and to start drooping. Perfect.

"Grimmjow?" I asked softly though not too soft to arouse suspicion. I needed to sound normal if I wanted to pull this off. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"What is it woman?" he said, eyes still closed.

"You could just call me by my name you know," I murmured softly, though I was slightly annoyed with him. Alright, I guess he could be called the real Grimmjow after all, seeing as how he usually referred to Oriheime in this manner while in Las Noches.

"It's Mori, and I would like for you to call me that." He cracked open an eye before closing it again.

"Mori…" he said. Then he nodded. I couldn't help but quirk a bit of a smile. I continued on with my plan.

"So how come Ichigo and the other Soul Reaper's haven't attacked you?" I asked. "You are an Arrancar after all."

"Che. I joined the soul society after the battle of the Arrancar and-" he cut off suddenly, sitting straight up with a jerk, his back ramrod straight, his eyes alarmed. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my… So I was right…?" I whispered. This really was what it seemed to be. He turned to look at me slowly, his eyes angry, mistrust easily readable. The sight of Grimmjow this angry was scray; the sight of him directing this anger at _me,_ personally, undid me though.

"Oh shit!" I gasped. Then I was off like a bullet from a gun. I jumped up and ran down the stairs two at a time, as fast as I could, feeling really weird. I wasn't using my head. If I had, I probably wouldn't have panicked and ran, seeing as it would have been pointless. In this case though, I think anyone would have panicked. Oddly enough, my ankle didn't hurt at all.

When I reached the hallway, I felt a whoosh behind me that made a breeze slide past my face and Grimmjow appeared in front of me. He didn't look happy. Oh shit. The realization that he had just used sonido right in front of me made it really hit home that this was real, and I wasn't jumping the gun with my hypothesis. I felt myself start to become more and more light headed, my breath coming faster and faster. I collapsed. Before I hit the ground, he caught me, his expression one of concern. He felt my forehead checked my pulse and my breathing before picking me up. Whoosh! We were in my classroom that was now empty of people. He gently set me down and scribbled a quick note, leaving it for the teacher. He then picked me up and flash stepped to our lockers, and gathered our stuff. ( He ripped the lock off of mine, almost making me moan in terror. All he did was pinch his fingers and the thing snapped!) He picked me up again. After a moment, the world was flying past in a dizzying array of colors as we sped across the city of Kyoto. When he stopped, we were in front of his apartment. He opened the door and carried me in. Something smells a bit burnt, I thought hazily as he carried me into his bed room. He then pulled back the covers and set me in the sheets. I started to shiver uncontrollably, my temperature dropping drastically. My teeth began to chatter. Grimmjow was talking to what appeared to be a mirror, his expression tense as he paced back and forth.

"that's what I said! I think she's going into shock. It looks pretty serious too. Her temperature is starting to drop. Come on Hanataro! What should I do?" Grimmjow growled.

"Ah shit!" the mirror mumbled.

"What?" demanded Grimmjow?

"First things first. You need to get her warm. Don't let her temperature get to low. If you must, lie beside her until she can sustain her own body temperature." Immediately Grimmjow check my forehead, frowning at what he felt. He kicked off his shoes and shirt, and crawled in under the covers. I gasped when he pulled me to his bare feverish chest, and I clung to the warmth of his body like a life line. Looping an arm around me, he placed one of his large hands over both of mine and began to rub them, trying to get them warm and picked up the mirror from where he had set it down before. There was a man in the mirror. He looked a couple years older than me and had shoulder length black hair. He didn't look wimpy like the Hanataro from Bleach though. He looked strong and had an air of confidence around him and his eyes seemed to blaze with the light of determination. The man in the mirror began to speak again.

"If she's in shock, then the likelihood of her remembering what you told her should be more than enough to override the memory eraser. The soul society will probably order its use on her immediately and multiple times though. The problem is that if they use it on her in this state at least once, she could stop breathing or her heart could stop. The risk of killing her increases by ten each time. It could kill her; but once she's over her shock, the opportunity of wiping her memory will be very very slim." Hanataro said darkly, though his voice was still calm. As I shivered and shuddered, I watched as Grimmjow went pale.

"What should we do?" he said quietly to the mirror.

"I suggest you tell Ichigo and get him to back you up. Kuiske as well; I'll tell captain Unohana and if she isn't on board with this, then I won't answer the mirror if you try to contact me. That way, I can't pass along orders if she gives you any." Grimmjow nodded, looking relieved.

"Oh, and Grimmjow, next time be more careful." The mirror said, a bit jokingly before going quiet. Grimmjow then pulled put his cell phone and called up Kuiske. Soon he explained out the situation. My shivers began to slow slightly by the time he was done. He then heaved a big sigh.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," he grumbled. He dialed another number and soon the phone was ringing.

"Rukia? Yeah, it's Grimmjow. …well it's an emergency! I need to talk to carrot top." He growled into the phone.

"Because it's a fucking emergency! If you don't get carrot top on the line, several people could end up dead! And not by my hand!" He snarled, his teeth curling back from his lips. Geez, he looked mad.

"Hmph! same goes for you carrot top. Yeah, I do." He snapped. "Listen, here's the deal. Mori tricked me into letting it slip that I am now with the soul society and-" his brow furrowed and Grimmjow held the receiver away from his face, looking annoyed. I listened as the phone began shrieking. After it died down, he began to continue.

"How? Dame it! don't make this out to be my fault ya shit head. She gave me a lot of food and two cartons of milk! Think about it carrot top; if she read the entire manga series and watched the show, there are just going to be some things she's bound to notice. …che, idiot.' He listened for a moment as Ichigo asked him another question. He rolled his eyes before answering.

"She sprang a very casual question on me. I can't help but think she planned it… psh! 'cause she said, " so I was right!' the moment I let it slip." He sighed. His expression annoyed.

"Whatever! The thing is, she went into shock the moment she found out the truth. The soul society is going to want to wipe her memory while she's still in shock, and it would kill her. They would still do it though. You know how rough thinks have gotten since Kubo decided to go story telling. Psh! Why do you think I'm even talking to ya carrot top! Fine. Bye." The room was quiet for a moment, before I turned to examine Grimmjow, as I shivered.

"Why? Why protect me?" I whispered. He just gazed at me with those cyan eyes of his. After a minute, he brushed some hair from my face and pulled me closer.

"Too much time living with squad four." He muttered. After a moment, the steady sound of his breathing and the warmth of his arms lulled me to sleep.

**...**

**AN:Sorry it was so short, but the chapter is complete! hehe, well, this is starting to get interesting, is it not? Hmm. i guess i just need to get over my writer's block now. ^_^ teehee. will be posting soon my peeps. time to give me your thoughts and such! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry it took so long. hope you like it. please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything from Bleach, just mori and all her troublesomeness. hehe**

**Ch. 4**

**Two days later**

I lay in the bed with the girl asleep beside me. Her reitsu was giving off odd pulses and jumping around so much, I called Hanataro again. He said he would be here later in the day to examine her. I stoked her hair softly as my mind wandered and I tried to think ahead about this situation. More likely than not, the soul society would get wind of this quickly, seeing as I had to contact ichigo through Rukia. Now that I thought about it, why did I even do that? It had just alerted the Soul society faster seeing as Rukia or one of the other soul reapers had probably heard everything that ichigo and I had been talking about. Ugh. I'm such an idiot, I thought irritably as I scratched my chin before looking at the girl. I had immediately reacted to the situation as if the soul society had found out about her the moment it had happened, which they hadn't. It had just been me jumping the gun. I sighed. To think that we might have been able to keep this a secret for a while… I could just hand her over to the soul society… after a second of thinking about it, I shook the thought off. No, that definitely wasn't an option. She would probably end up dead. The thing was, I knew that the soul society wasn't a fair place where they followed all the rules. They had a tendency to hand out harsh unfair rulings without hesitation or thought, though they did make acceptations depending on the situation. The entire deal with ichigo was proof enough of that, him being an illegal soul reaper at first. And truth be told, I didn't think that they would go so far as to go through me and ichigo to get to her. I alone was very powerful, but ichigo and I together would be an unstoppable force. It would be more trouble for the soul society then it was worth to actually come after her once they realized that ichigo and I had decided to team up on this. And even if it did get to the point to where they would come after her, I had no intention of letting them have her. Something instinctively told me that I had to keep the little demon child of a woman safe.

I had just finishing with a shower when I felt it. Spiritual pressure. And lots of it. There had to be about twenty men. I recognized several as my old students. Shit. So they had found out after all. They would be here soon. The best thing to do would be to take her and get to a location I could move freely in case they tried to attack. I can't risk her getting hurt, I thought. I sighed again feeling irritable, and strapped the unconscious girl to my back. If we made it out of this alive, I was going to either yell myself hoarse at her or just hold her for a long time.

**...**

I kneeled, panting at the effort to stay upright. The stealth force had surrounded me, cutting off all routs of escape. Mori was still unconscious, still where I had strapped her on my back.

To my surprise, the ranks of men began to part and head captain came forth, his men behind him. All was still in his presence.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjack. You have defied the ruling of the soul society. Why?" he demanded. I stayed where I was, panting for breath. After a moment I regained the ability to speak.

" You were going to kill her. Besides, no one would believe her if she said that the people from Bleach existed. You've wiped the memories of Bleach from everyone in the schools around here and have successfully rid anything of Bleach from this area. There is no threat with her. She doesn't need to die." I stated, in between breaths. The head captain was still for a moment. Finally he spoke again.

"That is not a valid reason. You have defied the ruling of the head captain and are now defending a human who knows too much when our situation is already so difficult. There have been others in her situation that have been executed for the sake of what's left of our secret. She will be no different." My grip on her tightened slightly and my body became tense. Why didn't he get it?

"Like hell it will!" I roared, my strength returning with a bang. The men staggered back at the force of my suddenly increased reitsu. The head captain's eyes opened slightly to look at me. One of the men unsheathed his sword and took a step forward. I immediately sank into a crouch, my teeth bared, a growl rumbling from my body. To tell the truth I was excited and terrified. I was falling back into my battle lust, but worried that she would get killed.

"Take another step forward and you're going to be in pieces," I hissed. I could feel Pantera struggle to release itself. It began rattling, shaking in its sheath. I noticed the head captain now eyeing my blade as it moved. Another man took a step forward. Boom! My sword screamed as it released itself, blazing despite the fact that it was still in its sheath and I hadn't activated it. I could feel my body change as I became hollow-like once more. I was so focused on the surrounding force of enemies that I didn't notice the difference to my transformation until the men began to move back, fear evident in their eyes, the scent of it swimming into my sensitive nose. Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes where now open all the way, his gaze riveted on me. I looked down for a milli-second. I was in my Pantera form, but my armor was all black except several white plates that sat on the sides of my thighs, fore-arms, shins and shoulders. The collar of my release had changed as well to that of a high collar, pitch black and open in the front until the base of my throat. I took this all in, in a split second, knowing that if I let my guard down for any longer, she and I could probably end up dead. I then met the head captain's eyes. He knew that the next move his men made would mean the end of this conversation. He knew it meant unavoidable bloodshed.

"I don't want to cut ties with the soul society, but if you continue to come for this girl, I will," I said more calmly to the head Captain. This was the last chance.

"Stop. Do not move from your stations," he ordered the men. They stilled their surreptitious retreating and a dead silence filled the air once more. The head captain seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes focusing on the girl I bore on my back.

She shifted slightly from her place on my back, mumbling something in her sleep. My tense body seemed to relax a little, and my confused mind cleared. Ok, so I was confused and angry about a lot of stuff, and I had no clue as to why I was putting myself in this situation for someone I barely knew, but what I did know was that she needed me, and something deep inside of me responded to that. I just needed to keep her safe, I thought, my resolve becoming firm and unwavering. The men began to move back even further as my reitsu began to grow, slowly climbing higher. After a moment, the head captain nodded, coming to a conclusion.

"If you hadn't saved Kyro last year, I would have you cut down for this insubordination. Hmph. Very well; You, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques are now stripped of all honors you have received, and if your captain so chooses, your seat of office. We shall keep you and the girl under surveillance, if what you say is true. Let her speak of these matters with anyone who doesn't already know, or let her stray from your sight and she will be killed. It has been decided. " With that, the head captain struck the ground with his staff, signaling the end of our conversation.

**Head Captain Yamamoto P.O.V.**

Ever since Grimmjow joined the soul society during the battle of the traitor Aizen, a level of unease had filled the soul society. No one really ever figured out why he had switched sides after all. Why did he switch sides? What was his purpose? He was like a wild card; we had no idea what he was after so we didn't know what to expect. After keeping an eye on him after a while I came to several conclusions about the bad tempered arrancar. He had a dangerously lethal temper, he had some honor when it came to battle, he was very powerful and the soul society could benefit very much from anything he would be assigned. His temper though was the biggest problem. I knew that he would try to dominate and kill any Shinigami he deemed strong that in turn challenged him, so I decided to put him in a mostly non combative court guard squad. It would be for the best. The healers needed a powerful protector anyway, so after some thought, he was assigned as third seat to squad four. He had been furious with my decision. The only thing that had kept him from going on a rampage when he was told was a very strong sedative Captain Unohana had put in his tea. With time his short temper began to grow more resistant to the effects of anger and he started teaching Hanataro how to fight. Oh yes, I knew about this. After all, a wild card is the most dangerous because it's unpredictable. It wasn't a choice. I had to keep him under surveillance. It turned out that he was really good at teaching combat, and soon I had him training rookies, and keeping them out of danger like with the healers. His love life was pretty non-existent compared to several of the other arrancars that had joined our ranks. To tell the truth, he didn't even really have one, in all honesty. I think that unnerved our men the most, seeing as he didn't follw many set patterns like the other. But even after all this time, the ones who had participated in the battle against Aizen never really felt at ease around him. There was just no real reason for him to be on our side anyway. But this… this situation he was putting himself in defending this girl, it probably put more of us at ease then make us upset. This was a response that many could understand and relate to, myself included. Even after all these years, I couldn't forget the love I once felt. I would have had him and the girl killed anyway if it hadn't been for the fact that he had saved my great great grandson a several months ago. He probably knew that though. Dame arrancar. I sighed as I walked through the sogyaku. It was time to go back to the soul society.

I sighed and snuggled closer to my pillow. It was so warm…

After a minute I slowly opened my eyes, having a slight case of déjà vu. I sighed. How did I end up in this situation again? I blinked a couple of times before looking at Grimmjow. He was deep asleep, his face relaxed. I sighed in relief. I wasn't eager to face his anger, though I knew it was unavoidable. He looked exhausted, circles under his eyes. I frowned finding it odd to see him so tired. I didn't think he really needed to sleep. It appeared that he would be out for a while. I slowly tried to sit up, planning on getting out of bed. I could see the predawn light approaching through the window, its muted rays barely lighting the sky as the sun began its journey anew. I slid one leg out of the bed only to have a large muscular arm wrap around my waist. I squeaked in surprise, astonished to find Grimmjow awake so instantly. Well, not quite awake, but you could tell he was up. He growled, his expression irritable, and pulled me to his bare muscular chest as he lay back into the bed, wrapping me up in those arms of his and closed his eyes. After a moment, my tense body relaxed and I melted into his embracing hold. He didn't look super mad per say, and I still appeared to be alive, so I let my eyes drift close. We lay there for about fifteen minutes just enjoying the feel of soft covers and the warmth from one another. I couldn't help but feel thankful for the silence. This was the real Grimmjow after all, and he was known for his apathy for others.

"Are you… angry with me?" I whispered finally. I looked up from my place under his arm to see him open his eyes to get a better look at me. He began to run his fingers through my hair, playing with my wild tresses.

"I was," he murmured. He then gave a dark grin. "Though I am kind of pissed about having to call on Kurosaki for back up. Now, I officially owe him a favor." He growled, his expression dark. I shivered, my body going tense as he unthinkingly tightened his grip on me. He immediately loosened his hold on me, his eyes meeting mine. He sighed, his expression resigned and irritable.

"You afraid of me now?" he demanded in his gruff tone. I frowned, while I thought about it unknowingly tracing his chest with my fingers.

"In a way, I am," I said slowly as I continued tracing the lines that sculpted his chest, "And in a way, I'm not. I think it depended on whether you want me to be. Did you want me to be afraid of you, or no?" I asked. He shuddered, his eyes closing. I then realized what I had been doing and stopped my wandering hand, laying it flat against his chest.

"I guess you shouldn't be then," he muttered gruffly but softly, taking the hand that lay on his chest into his own larger one.

"Then it's settled." I stated sitting up. I could see him eye my mischievous expression suspiciously.

"What is?" he ventured cautiously. Sheesh, I only tricked him once! He was acting so guarded it was kind of getting to me but I didn't let it show. Hehe, time to change that though.

"We're going to Fuji Q highland and Kawasemithis weekend!" I cried, throwing my arms around him, gloping him. I lay on top of him giggling at his expression. I couldn't help it. He looked very very wary.

"What the hell is that and why would I agree to this?" he growled, looking a bit uncomfortable. I grinned wickedly at him as I rolled off him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's an amusement park where you go on rides that are for thrills. Firstly, you said you don't want me to be afraid of you. You are going to go because that's a condition to the "no fearing" bit. I want to have fun and I want to see if you're capable of loosening up, at least a little. I also plan to take Kurosaki-"

"You what?" he growled, looking menacing. I continued, pretending his dark demeanor and tense body wasn't making me nervous.

" -and a few other soul reapers along to see if you can contain your temper at all or if Kubo was "right on" in describing you." He sighed and grimaced, appearing to mildly accept his fate. "And by inviting these shinigami, I can officially thank whoever backed you up when you decided to help me." I finished, proud of my logic for it to be so early in the morning.

"How are you going to pay for it?" he demanded. I smiled.

"I'm not just living off of scholarship money while I'm here. I've also got a job this Sunday at the Tokyo orchestra school, seeing as I play violin. They are paying me really well for the workshop I'm going to do with the students." Grimmjow grimanced.

"Fine! But under one condition-" Just then, the door to the room opened, revealing a half asleep young man with shoulder length black hair. He froze when he realized that we where both staring at him.

"Oh! She's awake!" he cried, rushing over to where I was sitting. I gasped and drew back from him when he tried to touch me. I didn't know this person from Adam, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let someone from the soul society get their hands on me without some introductions first. Grimmjow immediately jerked into sitting position and the newcomer immediately stopped his advance, and put his hands up in a placating way.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said to me, his tone soothing. "I just want to make sure that you're all right now.

"What do you mean, 'alright now?' what happened to me?" I stated, still wary.

"You've been asleep for three days now. Your spirit energy only completely stabilized yesterday, and I wanted to make sure that your body and spirit are still on good terms with each other and are still working all right." I looked to Grimmjow, my expression questioning.

"Don't worry about Hanataro. He's not going to hurt you." He said as he sat back once more relaxing into the bed. After a moment I finally recognized the man with black hair as the man from the mirror. I couldn't help but blink in surprise. Well, this was different.

"If you say so," I said, scooting closer to the newcomer. "I just can't believe that this is the same Hanataro that Kubo described…" I muttered, though hanatero seemed to hear me. He laughed as he began to examination me.

"Actually, I used to be just like that." I blinked in surprise. It was hard to imagine this person as stuttering and unfit for combat.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He chuckled at the surprise in my voice, his expression amused.

"Exactly like that."

"No way!"

"Mmm hmm. Yeah way."

"What happened?"

"Grimmjow got assigned to my squad as a protector of the healers and the wounded. He's saved my life quite a few times actually." Hanataro said as he continued examining me with his kedo.

"Ok…" I said, waiting for how this tied into him turning into another person… almost.

"Well, as I was saying he saved my life and after this happened a few times, I asked him to train me to be a better fighter-" at this Grimmjow snorted violently, a slight smirk on his face before he crack open an eye to give Hanatero a mischievous look. Hanatero sighed, his face turning red before he continued, muttering now as he spoke. "Well, actually to tell the truth he had grabbed me by the cuff of my neck and dragged me off to a training field, yelling about how much of a pain in the ass I was and how I was always getting in his way. Believe it or not though, Grimmjow and I have ended up becoming friends." Hanataro laughed sheepishly as he finished up my examination.

"In the end I ended up becoming a better fighter and Grimmjow deflated that big head of his a bit." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. My jaw dropped. Wow, they had to be good friends then, for him to even dare say that. Grimmjow opened an eye to glare daggers at Hanataro, who proceeded to give another laugh, a nervous smile, and thoroughly disappear with a gust of wind.

"Hmm. His sonido has gotten better." Grimmjow muttered before closing his eyes again and yawning. I stretched and looked around the room. It appeared that a lot of the boxes hadn't been unpacked yet and that the room hadn't changed much except for the clock on the wall… I gasped when I saw the time and jumped up, prepared to get dressed and ready for school. To my surprise, before I could take another step to the door, I felt a muscular feverish arm ensnare my waist. I blinked at the chest that had suddenly appeared before me and looked up to find those cyan eyes of his on me.

" we've got to hurry or we are going to be late!" I blurted out, not giving him a chance to speak though his mouth was open to do so. His mouth closed as he processed what I just said, as his spicy scent was starting to hit me, his touch almost familiar… He frowned before his brow smoothed itself.

"Actually, there's no school today. Today is Saturday." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I whispered. He nodded before picking me up.

"Hey!" I cried. He glared at me as convincingly as he could and setting me back in the bed.

"You just woke up for the first time in three days and they have no idea what going on with your reitsu, so stay you need to stay here." he stated as he lay down next to me. I could see the exhaustion in his face become more prominent for a moment. I was silent, thinking carefully before I spoke.

"Grimmjow… what all happened while I was asleep? Why are you being so… overbearing?" he sighed and closed his eyes, looking exhausted.

"I'll tell you everything later." he said, his tone a bit softer.

"But-" I cried before he gently covered my mouth. "Later! Look, Right now, I'm tired and haven't been able to sleep for the last three day. Until then though, I want you to promise you're not going to leave my side for anything. For today if you're hungry, or have to go to the restroom, just wake me up, got it? I don't care if you want to do something nice like make food or any considerate stuff that some girls do; if you need to leave this room, wake me up. Got it?" I stared at him in surprise and shock. Was this entire thing that serious? Had there been that much danger? Was there still danger? Well, duh. If Grimmjow seemed to think so then there probably was. And he looked like he was about to drop. Something big must have happened.

"All right," I said slowly, still processing these facts before frowning. "Next time, ask me more politely and I need to get my school stuff , in case I get up before you and get the startlingly strong urge to leave the room" I said, with a mildly silly grin, the last bit an obvious joke. He sighed tiredly.

"Your school things are by the bed," he said. He yawned, pulling me to him. I blinked in surprise after a moment before rolling my eyes, grumbling. His warmth wasn't to be ignored though, and soon I was deep asleep in his arms.

**...**

**AN: thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: disclaimer; i do not own bleach or any of its characters, only this awesome plot and my character, Mori! Hope you guys like it. :)**

Ch. 5

Mori P.O.V.

I sniffled, trying to quiet my crying down, but every time I got close to calming down and taking a deep breath, my mind would undermine my efforts and the tears would start again. I was such a fool. If I had really thought about anything, regarding how the soul society had reacted to minor to minimal threats of security in the past, I would have played dumb for as long as I could about the whole soul society thing instead of tricking Grimmjow into telling me that all of this was real, and now my foolishness was going to have repercussions for the both of us. That was the part that really got me though. Because of me, Grimmjow had lost a lot, from all his honors in the Soul Society to his mobile freedom, if he had to tote me along everywhere, and I felt like a complete villain. He had been nothing but nice to me (nice for him,) and now he was stuck with me, or until he got someone else to watch me. Some genius I was. I had heard what those two guys from the soul society had said about me. It had been pretty rude. Those thoughts left my stomach in coils, nausea descending like a wave. Before I could stop myself I doubled over and was sick in the toilet. I couldn't help but feel glad I was in the bathroom. A knock sounded at the door and I had to keep from being sick again.

"Go away," I moaned before my stomach won and I emptied the rest of its contents into the toilet. There was silence for a moment before his steps retreated only to return a minute later, another set accompanying his. The door opened with no warning and Grimmjow strode in looking concerned with Hanataro at his heels, his brow furrowed in worry. They knelt to where I was in front of the toilet, Grimmjow checking my temperature by feeling my head while Hanataro performed a kido with haste, a green glow surrounding his palms.

"What's wrong with her?" Grimmjow growled looking irritable and tense. I looked down, my guilt rising even farther. Here I was worrying him more, making him mad and upset. I was such a shmuck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before a bought of coughs suddenly overtook me, much to my surprise. Grimmjow pulled me close, looking anxious and even more irritable.

"Hanataro, what is wrong with her?" Grimmjow demanded as Hanataro continued to examine me with his kido, a look of confusion on his face and mild irritation on his face as he sent Grimmjow a look.

"To tell the truth, I can't pinpoint it, making me think that it was several things_, so bear with me._" He said, leveling a meaningful gaze upon the blue haired man. The Sexta espada huffed before nodding curtly.

"Ok," said Hanataro before clapping his hands together and performed another kido. I could feel the tension begin to slip out of my body as it started to take hold.

"Well, for one her body didn't take too kindly to the drastic rises in her reitsu, which have now become permanent-" he said before Grimmjow cut him off.

"Wait, her spiritual pressure is higher? And it's permanent?" he demanded, still looking fierce, but confused. Hanataro shrugged. "Beats me. I think Captain Unohana had a theory on that, so if you want a clue about what's up with the girl, go ask her. Anyway, her body is still adjusting to the changes, which is part of the reason she can't keep down any food. Second, she is showing signs of extreme stress, from the change and the normal kind, and her immune system has lowered drastically. She is susceptible to a wider range of viruses now." Grimmjow frowned as he spoke.

"The normal kind? Do you mean normal human stress? Is it physical or mental?" he asked. Hanataro nodded, still using kido on me before speaking. I frowned, disliking that they were talking like I wasn't there.

"I would guess that the normal stress is from the mental aspect, seeing as her body would have to be under a much higher level of stress for this to be affecting her so." Grimmjow frowned, before turning to look at me from where I was in his arms, my lips pursed shut. It was obvious that I wasn't going to tell him anything. He seemed to see this in my face, and that got him thinking. He frowned darkly before looking at Hanataro.

"Did anyone from the Soul society come by when I was asleep, that I didn't pick up on?" he asked. Hanataro nodded before finishing the kido, looking slightly hesitant.

"Yes, two more members of squad four and eleven, both with low reitsu, but they were in their spirit forms. She shouldn't have been able to see…" he then trailed off frowning at me, before continuing.

"Can you see us?" he asked. I frowned. "Sort of. They looked like shadows." After a second Hanataro asked me another question. "Could you hear them?" I nodded. "Loud and clear." After a second of thought Hanataro turned to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimm? Could you change into your spirit form?" he said. Grimmjow frowned and looked at me before pulling out a green pill looking thing.

"You think she'll be able to see me?" Hanataro nodded. "It may have been the fact that they had low spiritual pressure, as to why she wasn't able to see them. If that's the case then she will be able to see you just fine. If not, it may just be that she can hear us and not see us." Grimmjow thought on what he said for a second before shrugging and swallowing the pill. A shadow seemed to detach itself from him. After a second, it became more and clearer until a very solid looking Grimmjow in a black version of his Arrancar uniform stood before me. My jaw dropped and I just stared at him for a moment. He shifted uncomfortably in place for a moment before I spoke.

"Wow. Cool," I said as I took in his slightly altered appearance. Before I could say anything else, Grimmjow's body took my face in its hands.

"Such a gem," it purred in a Spanish accent before slamming its lips to mine, pulling me to its chest as it launched its assault on my mouth. All I could get out was an "MMMM!" of shock before I heard a loud snarl and Grimmjow yanked his body off me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dumb fuck?" he snarled, quivering with furry, leaving me slightly shocked at his rage.

"Such a beautiful thing is wasted on you. Just look at her!" his body cried, motioning to where I sat on the ground, feeling bewildered by this being and its shocking proclamations. Before it could open its mouth to continue, Grimmjow went back into the body and spat out the green pill. Snarling curses under his breath he stormed out of the room and returned a minute later, looking grimly satisfied.

"So. You can see and hear us." He stated as he sat beside me before turning back to Hanataro.

"Does this explain the causes?" he asked. Hanataro nodded.

" Yes. They had been talking about some of the cons of what you did on her behalf." Hanataro murmured, his tone hesitant. I kept my eyes on the floor, my cheeks burning in shame as I felt more tears begin to well in my eyes, glad for once that my bangs would hide my eyes safely from his gaze while I kept the rest of my face smooth and stoic. After a moment of silence Grimmjow finally spoke, his words directed at me.

"Is that what has you upset, or is it something else?" he asked his voice slightly calmer then it had been before which struck me as odd. The question however brought back the thoughts that had been upsetting me before. I simply nodded, still hiding my eyes. He and Hantaro then stood. Before I could get the chance to do the same, he picked me up bridal style off the floor making me look at him in my shock. He froze when he saw tears in my eyes.

"And what exactly where these member of squad four and eleven saying." He asked his voice even quieter from before. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck begin to stand on end as Hanataro began to shift from foot to foot.

"Um… well…" Grimmjow looked pointedly to me as if expecting me to answer. I blushed and ducked my head. His arms tightened around me a bit and I heard him growl in irritation before stomping off down the hall way.

"Whatever." He snapped. "I'll find out later."

Two days later

I fidgeted outside the class, Grimmjow waiting for me with growing irritation. After a couple more seconds he snapped.

"Listen, I hate this as much as you but will you get in there already? Sheesh, you're driving me crazy with all this twitching and fidgeting!" I shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, well, unlike you I can't go arrancar on their asses and defend myself if it comes to that so forgive me if i feel a little uncomfortable," I snapped my voice scathing and acrid. He gave a snort of ill-humored amusement as he crossed his arms and smirking at me in mild appreciation.

"Good. You've finally gotten some bite back in you." He said, sounding a little satisfied.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means that you've been acting like a push over for the last several days and it's been getting on my nerves. Nice to hear you getting snarky." I stared at him for a moment before my eyes became half lidded, a small smile gracing my lips as I studied the floor.

"It was my way of being respectful for what you have done for me." After a moment he let out a "keh" and fell silent. And then I fell back into worrying over going into the class room. Shoot, I did not want to do this. I let loose a small shriek when Grimmjow picked me up by my waist and tucked me under his arm with ease, my legs dangling off the floor by a foot and a half.

"Hey! Put me down now! Ugh! You ass!" I snarled as he walked into the class room, as I continued to kick my legs and smack him with my arms in the stomach. Ugh! This was so uncomfortable! He just snorted and narrowed his eyes while setting me down at my desk.

"I told you to stop man handling me!" I snapped, though there was a level of exasperation to my voice. Of all days he shouldn't pick me up, he had been doing so most of the time; I was over it. "I'm not a doll ok! I can walk on my own! Don't you do that again today! Better yet, don't pick me up again this week. After that I don't care." he let loose a slightly bitter laugh, though his eyes where only amused. I guess that was his normal laugh.

"Why so upset?" he asked, looking amused as he bent over a bit to make his face level with mine. "Most of the time you grumble but today you freak out and get mad when I pick you up. What's going on?" He frowned when my face and ears turned bright red.

"No reason," I mumbled before sitting at my desk. He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards in front of my bureau.

"Tell me." He demanded. I shook my head and he growled. "Tell me, or I'll pick you up again and I won't put you down till you do." My eyes widened in mild chagrin before narrowing in contempt.

"It's a girl thing, and on top of that my stomach is still feeling tender so would prefer not to be squeezed too much, unless you want me to be sick all over you. Again. That was the only reason I was sick before." I said with a matter of fact tone. There were several "um"s of recognition when I had said "It's a girl thing," and a general snickering in the class when they had heard that Grimm had made me sick, bringing to my attention that Grimmjow had succeeded in dragging me into the class room without me noticing. Me face turned red again as I ducked my head, while Grimmjow seemed in thought for a moment. The damn sneaky bastard. Finally he spoke.

"What do you mean by, 'It's a girl thing?'" he asked. I stared at him in numb horror before shaking my head.

"Go ask Yumicka or Hanataro or someone that doesn't mind telling you," I muttered as I laid my head on my arms, realizing that the class had heard what I had said. Ugh. Utter humiliation.

"Oh you poor dear! Grimmjow, leave the poor girl be," said Rangiku as she threw her arms around me to pull me into a hug, to my complete surprise.

"Yeah. Go ask the guys over there what she meant," said Totski with a laugh as her voice came closer. I couuldn't see a thing; Rangiku's hugs could be… a little awkward at times. When she released me I found that Rukia was by my desk as well as Orhime, Totski and their perverted glasses wearing friend. Rukia handed me a small plastic bottle.

"Here. This should help." She said as I took it from her. It was aspirin.

"Oh thank goodness!" I said before giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you Rukia." She gave a sharp nod and a little smile before Orhime spoke.

"I have some chocolate if you would like some with lunch," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You guys are the best," I said, feeling much more at ease. I was still uneasy about the whole, "She's discovered our secret! Kill her!" thing, but the girls weren't showing any signs that they disliked me for knowing about them which put me at ease a bit. As for the guys, I was sure that Chad, Ichigo and Uryu wouldn't have a problem with me though I wasn't sure where I stood with Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. That was when I noticed that the guys had converged on the other side of the class room, looking apprehensively at Grimmjow, who was starting to look irritable. So he was going to try and make them tell him hmm? I almost laughed at their expressions. At that second the teacher came in and all the guys seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as we all went back to our seats.

Grimmjow P.O.V.

I sat on the couch in my apartment feeling mildly disturbed about what the other guys had told me. Hmm. Well that explained a few things about why she had been acting a bit odd since yesterday; as well as general female behavior. It also explained why Hannibal and her numerous had gotten so bitchy at times. No wonder Mori hadn't wanted me to pick her up, especially if she hadn't had any pain killers. I yawned and lay back, enjoying the quiet. Mori had managed to persuade Rukia into going with her to her violin teaching position. The little soul reaper had been fascinated with the violin and when Mori told her that she was giving lessons and offered to teach her, the little soul reaper turned all starry eyes. Sheesh, Rukia all but had a cloud of sparkles around her when she heard. Orhime and Totski decided to go as well, which meant that I wouldn't have to keep an eye on her for a while, though I would go and check on her soon anyway. Just, after a short nap, I thought as my eyes began to slide shut. Merely A little one. It would take barely any time at all…

I woke with a jolt sitting bolt upright, every muscle in my body tense, and the room dark. Without hesitation, I swallowed the green pill that was my replacement soul for my body and I stepped forth, enjoying the return of my normal strength. I could feel energy thrumming through my body in anticipation of the fight. I could feel it; I could hear its sad deafening roar. A hollow.

**AN: hey guys sorry it took so long. there will be a new chapter out soon. hope you guys like it. please review. **


End file.
